Certain vehicles today include systems for monitoring movement of the vehicles and/or other nearby vehicles and providing pertinent information thereof to drivers of the vehicles. For example, a typical side blind zone alert (SBZA) system installed in a vehicle monitors nearby vehicles and provides an indication when nearby vehicles are in close proximity to the vehicle in which the side blind zone alert system is installed. In addition, a typical lane departure warning system (LDWS) installed in a vehicle monitors whether the vehicle is veering into an unintended lane. However, existing systems still may not be able to provide perfect information regarding the vehicle's path as it relates to other nearby vehicles, for example in situations in which the vehicle's path is likely to intersect with a path of one or more other nearby vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for monitoring a vehicle along with other nearby vehicles, for example in situations in which the vehicle's path is likely to intersect with a path of one or more other nearby vehicles. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such vehicle monitoring. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such vehicle monitoring. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.